


Hospital Hurry

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: ? - Freeform, Milo is fine, Zach cares, tagging?what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Zach gets a text from Melissa that freaks him out.





	

Is he ok?! What happened?!". Zach asked frantically,bursting into the Murphy suite.

"Woah.Zach,chill. He's fine". Melissa says,calmly putting a hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxes. He's still dressed in his football jersey,helmet tucked under his arm. He must have run here from football practice,judging by how he's still out of breath. 

"He's in the Murphy Suite. He's fine. Come on,we can go in now". She says leading him up the stairs to the suite.

As they walk in they see Milo. He's sitting upright in the hospital bed,petting Diogee who somehow got in(no one tried to stop him).  
Zach let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dude are you ok? I got this random text from Melissa during practice". He pulled out his phone and went to recent messages from Melissa(in his phone her name is Mel)


End file.
